


Jacob Frye x Reader - The Love of a Unicorn

by Oreana



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, unicorn, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: [Set in an alternate universe] Jacob, a unicorn, finds himself enticed by a maiden within his forest.





	Jacob Frye x Reader - The Love of a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> {IMPORTANT: I am afraid that no more Jacob Frye/Assassin's Creed works will come from me having been harassed out of the fandom for nearly half a year. I've lost my drive and passion for it entirely, but I appreciate the support and love that has come from some of my readers. <3 Thank you all for the fun times, but because of the death threats and other absurd comments thrown my way via Tumblr, I'd rather forget about this fandom entirely. Do not expect anymore updates of these stories.}
> 
> Jacob will have inward dialog, which will be emphasized by bolded brackets~ His hair color, scars, and shilling necklace will come into play through the length of the story. A lot of inspirations came from the novel and movie The Last Unicorn by Peter S. Beagle. I urge you to either watch the movie or read the book. ♥

**{{** _Death.  
_

_I would recognize the sensation of such a thing a mile away as it is such a foreign feeling that never belongs in a unicorn’s woods. All the same, death usually meant hunters at times, and I knew I would have to be cautious in my traveling for who knew what these blokes would dare try to do whether they spy a unicorn or a common ‘white stallion’_. **}}**

It was dark, but it was easy for Jacob to see through the mist of the woodlands that evening. The moon cast a very different hue upon this forest—transforming the trees and leaves into multiple colors of purples, greens, and blues from the temptation of the moon’s light. 

Sobbing…the sound was dreadful as it was so rarely heard. The noise tickling Jacob’s ears as they swerved back and forth to catch the exact direction it was coming from when he soon happened upon its source. 

It was a woman, carrying something within her arms swaddled in layers of fabric that looked stitched together by hand. She hadn’t noticed the unicorn nearby as she was too focused on whatever it was she was holding. 

Lowering his head, Jacob’s nostrils flared as he attempted to get closer to the sobbing maiden and get a better look at the item in her arms. Whatever it was she was embracing was indeed the source of the decaying feeling he kept sensing. But, as Jacob made his attempts to get closer, his hooves happened upon a tree branch to which caused it to snap and alert the human female to the creature’s position. 

**{{** _She gazed at me in such a way I was not able to truly decipher what she saw. Nonbelievers see merely a white horse, but those that are truly pure and still have a belief in magic see a unicorn. Her eyes were wide in either confusion or seeing the honest truth of what I was.  
_

_Regardless, with her body repositioned, it was there I could see what she was holding—a baby. I could tell the child was not alive by any means, sadly; thus, explaining the maiden’s sorrow_. **}}**

Jacob moved his head back and stood to attention as if to address the situation while the woman gazed at him still in bewilderment. His hazel eyes lidded in sadness at what she had to endure as the infant was still new to this world only to die from some unknown causes. It was always forbidden to give back souls to others, but the creature couldn’t handle the painful sight before him much longer. 

Bowing his head, Jacob’s horn touched upon the baby’s forehead. A warm, gentle light gracing the skin of the infant, the magic slowly turned the child’s hair to that of pure white before going back to its original coloration. Moving away shortly after, Jacob didn’t stick around long to see if the deed had gone through as intended. Turning around on his back hooves, he reared and neighed lowly before removing himself from the scene. 

The mother watched the unicorn through her tearful gaze, but her sights were redirected when her deceased baby magically came back to life—announcing so with a few small sobs as though she were merely reborn into the world. “Y-You’re alive…!” she whispered in disbelief at first but noticing that the child was indeed moving in her arms and begging to be held closer to the comfort of her mother’s breast, the woman started crying yet again in the embrace of relief. “Oh, thank the gods! Oh, thank the gods…it is a miracle!” 

Keeping the baby swaddled tightly and close to her chest to sooth her upset, the mother took to her feet and looked about eagerly for the horse she saw moments ago. The mist from the woods, however, appeared to have swallowed him up and left no traces of him. In that moment, she knew it wasn’t a dream in regards to what she witnessed. 

“Thank you…” Her words trembled in praise in case the beast was still within range. “You brought my daughter back to me.” 

Jacob kept out of sight as he watched the mother and infant finally leave his woodlands. He felt some pride in the fact he was able to help someone, and that pride was shown with a slight grin upon his muzzle. 

“You risked a lot, brother dearest,” spoke his twin sister Evie from where she was lying in wait herself—possibly beckoned by the same decaying feeling. She was in her human form, hair and skin as near white as the moon itself. Her palm touched upon his neck, making the fur quiver in a desire for her to remove it at once in a playful manner. “Father would have scolded you for that had he been a witness to it.” 

When she refused to move her palm, Jacob’s ears flattened in annoyance, and he moved his neck from her touch. “Well, he’s not here to bear witness to it, is he?” he asked in return, the same cheeky grin upon his muzzle, eyes drifting back to the scene beyond the fog and the bushes that shrouded him only to find the woman had left. 

**{{** _Regardless, in that moment, I hadn’t realized how much I had changed my own future just by acting on that one selfless impulse…_ **}}**

 

**-=Years Later=-**

 

As the years passed, Jacob was intent to still play truth to the unicorn legend of how the pure creatures would rest their heads upon a virgin maiden’s lap. Women passing within his woods, singing and or playing would entice his senses if they were pure from the moment they were born. Some of the women were surprised to see him while others appeared to have plans on his arrival and tried to capture him. 

Regardless of the constant attempts to be chained and taken away to the public eye, Jacob was able to outsource his would be captures. In a short time, it appeared to become a game for him much to the dismay of his father and sister. 

“Soon, this forest will be filled with nothing but chaos no thanks to your incompetence, Jacob!” Ethan scolded his son, his cloven hoof stomping upon the ground in anger as Jacob had come home late once more. 

“Relax, old man,” Jacob soothed teasingly as he found rest there upon the forest grounds with his legs bend about his body to ease the tension within them. “No human has caught me yet.” 

Ethan snorted angrily, turning away from his impossible son to let him rest as he so desired to for the moment. “For your sake, son, I pray it remains that way.” As he passed by his daughter, his old eyes that were the near colors of the woodlands caught her own. “Watch him closely and be sure he does not venture off once more.” 

“Of course,” responded Evie in quiet as she turned her noble head to look at her lazing brother. Death was almost a myth within the embrace of the woodland shelter, so the leaves never changed and the snow never fell upon their world. It was easy for her to approach her brother in silence (even if he was aware she was there). Mindful of her strength, Evie grabbed at Jacob’s mane with her teeth to lightly pull on it with a muffled hurr of excitement to tease her younger twin brother. “Tired already, are we?” 

Jacob grumbled, moving his head under his sister’s administrations and flattening his ears to show his disapproval at being messed with. “Why should my resting be any of your business, sweet sister?” 

“I merely find it odd,” Evie explained, releasing his mane with a smirk, “as it is hardly even evening.” 

**{{** _My sister…  
_

_She was always watching out for me during that time, and a lot of it, I truly took for granted. Oldest born of the two of us, and I was too sickly to walk for awhile upon my birth let alone open my eyes. My mum even thought me dead and nearly dragged me away from the woods where I could remain in peace, but it was Evie that had thrown herself upon me in desperation to insist I was alive.  
_

_Upon her noble act, I was able to come around but still was slow to find my strength.  
_

_In the centuries of growing up together, I always become agitated by her desire to fill our mum’s spot in my life when that woman died years later from hunters finding the courage to hunt within our forest.  
_

_Yes…Evie was my protector, but after awhile, I felt I could do it on my own and started to grow resentful_. **}}**

Jacob moved his head against the grassy floor with a flare of his nostrils as if to dismiss her curious comments. “Was merely a bit knackered from those blokes chasing me after I found interest in their lovely maiden they had tried to use as bait.” For whatever reason, he found joy in causing his sister’s appalled reactions to his teasing the mortals. 

Evie stood to attention, her brow furrowed in disgust at his words. “Father is right, you know? One of these days, you won’t be so lucky!” 

Jacob grinned, moving his head back into place to try and find his peaceful rest he had been hoping for earlier. “Mm, wake me when that happens, sister,” he murmured wearily. 

The disapproving snorts and shakes of her head went ignored by Jacob as he tried to take refuge within his dreams. However, as he dreamed, he found himself disrupted hours later by the sounds of someone screaming. At first, he thought it merely some nightmare ringing in the back of his mind, but when he started to slowly wake, Jacob found it to be far from the truth, and his head shot upward and to attention before the rest of his body followed. 

Hazel eyes narrowed, his ears swerved about to try and make sense of the screaming, and when he realized it was a woman calling for help, he dug his cloven hooves into the ground and stomped off in the direction of the cries. 

She had been thrown down upon the ground, dress torn by the nearby thistle bush as she found herself at the mercy of the two men that were trying to do her harm. Jacob watched from the back as he witnessed the young maiden trying to keep herself from being killed by these two brutes. The sight enraged the pure beast as much as it disgusted him, and with the use of his magic, Jacob transformed into that of his human disguise. 

Hair and skin as pale as the moonlight, his horn became a jagged, curving sword that he kept in his right hand upon approaching quietly from behind. Again, the only noise that was being caused was from the three mortals and the scurrying of the woman in question. Jacob didn’t have to worry of attention being drawn to him as he approached from behind. 

“Please, just leave me be! I owe you nothing!” she pleaded, hoping that if her voice was raised enough, she would be found by someone. 

“Pretty little bird like you ought to do just nicely in this,” responded one of the brutes vaguely as he grabbed at her wrist. 

“Pardon me, chaps,” called Jacob from behind, catching the two men by surprise as they slowly turned to address him. Before one could even hope to ask who he was, Jacob reared his left arm back and punched him within the jaw before taking his weapon and jabbing it within the chest of the other impure mortal that dared to try and harm the woman before him. 

The blood marred the rather perfect blade as the nameless woman brought her hand up to her face to try and block the view of the horrific scene. She had never laid witness to such violence, and she couldn’t help but tremble at the sight of the men being killed before her. 

**_Thud!_**

Their bodies hit the ground with a lifeless sound, and it was there Jacob stood victorious, snorting his disgust once more as he laid a firm kick upon their bodies. The horn turned weapon, bleeding from the tip down, Jacob turned his sights to the female trembling before him where he outstretched his hand to try and ask for hers. “Forgive the brutality of it,” he apologized, feeling the warmth of her fingers sliding upon his palm in time. “I just didn’t wish to see what they would do to you.” 

She was pure…or so, Jacob thought she was. The aura about her felt innocent and still newborn in a sense, and it brought a bit of joy to his body as he let her hand caress upon his. 

“I-I thank you, kind sir…” she whispered, not knowing if it would be pleasant or wanted if she was to hug him. 

When all she seemed to offer was her thanks, Jacob motioned off within the woods to guide her away from the sight. He would have to remember to dispose of the bodies soon as death was unpleasant to a world near immune to it. For now, he would try to give this woman comfort of some sort. “What brings you all the way out here?” he asked, as he knew the nearby village was hardly an easy walk, and she was without a horse of any kind from what he could see. 

The woman ducked under the hanging branches and moved aside any other obstacles as she struggled to think let alone speak. “I was…I was just curious of these woods, and when I arrived, those men were hunting me down as if I were their prey.” 

The thickness of the trees soon relented and in their gentle purple, green, and blue hues of light and magic, a waterfall illuminated by fireflies came into view. The sight was welcoming as it felt undisturbed and, oddly, safe from any harm that could come upon either of them. “Curious of these woods, eh?” he questioned more to himself than to her, but she heard his comment all the same. “And what is your name?” 

“(Y/N),” she answered without hesitation, her hands folded before her gown she wore though her eyes drifted about in interest when it came to the sights about her. “Where are we…?” (Y/N) asked, noting the exotic looking flowers that appeared to grow about the riverbank. They almost seemed to shine under the influence of the moon that evening. 

“It is one of my favorite places here,” said Jacob without thinking given the form he was masquerading within. “I enjoy resting here time to time whenever I need to find myself at peace.” 

“You live here then—in these woods?” (Y/N) questioned, her eyes giving him a rather curious expression. She knew not of any villages or even so much as a single disturbance within these parts, so she found it odd. 

“It is indeed my home,” Jacob replied, sitting down near the clean water with an urging motion to her. “If you would fancy to, come join me.” 

She wasn’t sure if she should at first. Just previously, (Y/N) had to avoid being killed by two men who wanted her to act as bait for a unicorn, it seemed, and now there was this strange man asking her close to him. Why was he so friendly? “Forgive me, I just…” (Y/N) sighed and fidgeted. “I was nearly killed moments ago, and I just worry where this will lead me.” She tried to laugh the thought of in hopes to be proven wrong. 

Jacob’s brow wrinkled in confusion and in that moment, turned to peer down at his reflection there within the still water’s surface. “Ah, I guess I don’t quite look as charming as I could be.” 

**{{** _While unicorns are, admittedly, vain creatures—there was a time I felt I could not make the human disguise work. It always felt and looked flawed to me compared to the beauty that I could be in my other form.  
_

_But in order to hide ourselves from the world and blend in with the mortal’s design, it was wise to learn how to change our bodies to fit in with them and lessen our chances of being seen and hunted_. **}}**

A blinding, white light soon emitted from the man, and (Y/N) brought up her arms to block the sight before it soon settled and in the place of a man rested a unicorn. 

Her throat was dry and her arms felt heavy as lead as they dropped to her sides at what she could only assume was a dream. “A unicorn…” she breathed out in disbelief, the words so quiet that even the gentle hum of the crickets nearly drowned them out. 

“Was it I you were searching for?” Jacob asked curiously, his legs remaining tucked about his body as his eyes, enchanted by the ageless woods, stared upon her. He bobbed his head up and down eagerly as if to beckon her over once more. 

“Perhaps,” (Y/N) spoke again, moving her hair from her face as she drifted down to where Jacob was resting there near the water’s surface. She was cautious. The horn was still blooded from when it was impaled within the man’s chest earlier and the sight still gave her a bit of a fright. When she made it close enough, her fingers nearly desired to touch upon the curvature of the horn but stopped when Jacob moved his head ever so slightly. “May I touch it?” 

“If it pleases you,” Jacob said quietly between them though he kept a very close watch on her hands. Maidens in the past could equally be vindictive in terms of wanting his horn and desiring him as a mere steed, and he knew that even with this pure woman, he best be cautious. 

Again, her fingers attempted to touch upon it and after overcoming her fear, she felt the hard, ridged bone upon her fingertips. “It is indeed real,” (Y/N) said though her words sounded still in disbelief. A small smile made itself known upon her lips as she pulled her hand slowly back. “Those men as well as my own mother spoke of magic in these woods, and I didn’t believe either…” 

“And yet, you are here?” Jacob commented, moving his neck a bit as (Y/N) finally took to sitting down and bringing his noble head upon her lap. 

“Curiosity, I suppose,” she said, feeling her heart soothing and her fingertips tingling upon the glowing creature’s body as she gently caressed him. 

The pure warmth of the woman relaxed Jacob to the point he removed himself from the ideals of harm and his eyes closed. “I guess those lads were trying to use you as bait then.” 

“‘Bait’?” she questioned, her fingers curling ever so slightly at the comment. 

“Some blokes who traverse my woods try to talk a woman of purity into luring me or any of us out into the open,” snorted Jacob, his ears twitching about cautiously still to be mindful of the nearby sounds. “It is an old trick, and we’ve grown wise to it. In time, no maiden or man anywhere will truly see a unicorn for we will either die out or grow too leery of mortals.” 

A frown wrinkled her features at the thought. “How sad…” Her fingers played with his mane, watching as the untangled and perfect strands continued to remain so regardless of how (Y/N) touched upon them. “They mentioned something to that effect, I believe—a unicorn being nearby and needing my help to find it, but I wanted no part in it.” 

(Y/N)’s words felt honest, causing Jacob to open his eyes slowly. “And you spoke of seeking magic here?” 

“Because of my mother,” (Y/N) responded, moving her touch between his ears to relax him onward. “And if you’re curious of why I didn’t want to accept their help, it is because I’d rather do things on my own accord.” 

“Quite brave of you,” said Jacob honestly, his words near weary in tone as he rested more upon his side, the night sounds of the forest attempted to lull him to sleep once more. “Even if a forest ruled by magic, it has its predators.” 

“But there appears to be no death here,” (Y/N) whispered, eyes scanning the perfection of the woods untouched by the outside world and weather. 

“If there ever truly is, it is on the outskirts of our forest, or we remove it,” said Jacob from where he remained upon the pure woman’s lap. Removing his head for a moment, he looked into (Y/N)’s eyes as though to ask something, but he stalled for some reason or another. 

(Y/N) as well gazed into his hazel eyes, taking to the hanging forelock strands to remove them to have a better look. She squinted, as if trying to see something—her own reflection, perhaps—but she saw nothing. It was as though his eyes held another world entirely within them. “I do not see myself in your eyes,” said the innocent maiden, her words heavy in curiosity. “It is as though you only dream of the woods here.” 

“It is all my eyes have known.” Jacob took to his hooves then and shook his body to let any imperfections roll off of his pure coat. “Given the ghastly scene earlier, perhaps I should show you around a bit?” 

(Y/N) took to her feet, dusting off her gown with a look of concern. “You want me to ride you?” She couldn’t help but worry for the mythical beast. Unicorns, while pure and innocent creatures, were a lot more knowledgeable than a common steed. It almost felt equivalent to riding a man. 

Jacob moved down to his front knees before lowering the rest of himself in time to make it easier for her to mount him without use of a saddle and bridal he saw hunter’s horses wear. “I will not drag you into the water to drown you as some legends say a white horse does to any bold enough to ride it,” Jacob teased as he heard the story from another woman centuries ago. 

“I’ve heard the legend,” she chuckled, taking to the unicorn’s side to mount upon his bare back. It was a bit uncomfortable as riding bareback on any horse usually was, but (Y/N) adjusted herself so that the spine of the animal didn’t hurt her much, grabbing upon his mane in preparation for him to take off. 

With her situated upon him, Jacob neighed softly before taking to his hooves once more and walking off through the woods bathed in the night light. “My name is Jacob, by the way,” he spoke to (Y/N), casually breaking into a gentle trot as his walking went onward. 

“You have names?” (Y/N) asked, grabbing tightly onto his mane as she moved closer to his ears. “I would assume ancient creatures would not need them.” 

“Sister, brother, father…those are titles we use in different ways, but there was a mortal woman, ages before you, that I was the first to encounter in my youth,” said Jacob, his sides feeling the gentle grip of her thighs to which made him snort in excitement as he could feel her purity enticing him onward. “I was warned of humans passing into my world time and time again, but…I was curious. I approached her during her reading, and found a companion in her even as the seasons changed and aged her. She had named me ‘Jacob’ to make things easier for calling me, and this caused me to name my own sister and father in time.” 

“Sounds charming,” (Y/N) said with a smile, her eyes captivated by the different colors that this world seemed to bathe within. Her thighs tightened upon his flank to keep herself from falling off, ignoring the minor pain upon her crotch as the spine would casually rub against her there upon each movement the unicorn made. 

Jacob snorted once more and made a low hurring sound that almost caught (Y/N) by surprise as the sound was almost reminiscent of a horse being agitated and about to buck. “Forgive me for asking, (Y/N),” began Jacob, his head craned around as he had halted in his stride, “but are you perchance a virgin?” 

A bright blush across her cheeks was evident as she stiffened at the question. “I-well, would you not come to me otherwise?” she asked as if not wishing to come out and say it. 

“A maiden is a maiden,” said Jacob honestly, his ears flitting about to catch all the sounds nearby. “I can rest my head in the laps of impure women, but it is dangerous for me to do much else.” 

Virginity was sacred and treasured among the unicorns whether man or woman to venture to the woodlands. It showed innocents to them, and it made them at ease to come out of hiding to investigate the sensation. However, much to his father’s dismay, Jacob did more than investigate and play around with virginal women. 

Able to transform with ease into a human man, he could take the very thing that excited him from them. It was always a pure and loving connection with a race not of his own, but sadly, after they were no longer pure, he couldn’t sleep with them again in fear of his body becoming cursed. He would always insist them back, but after feeling betrayed and that all he wanted was their virginity, they would never return regardless of him desiring their company and love in other ways. 

“I am a virgin as most women are demanded to be until they are to be wed,” (Y/N) answered, her words seeming to hint unfairness in the thought. 

Jacob’s head moved once more, staring ahead at nothing in particular as his ears continued to move in different directions as if to be aware of any harm. 

**{{** _The feeling of this virgin woman felt different…as though, she too, had some sort of magic residing within her. Every touch was like the sun’s kiss upon my fur and every word breathed was like a gentle hymn I had long forgotten…_

_I had encountered my fair share of virgin women, but this one was different.  
_

_Why was she so different? I was eager to find out…_ **}}**

“May I ask for the honor of lying with you?” Jacob asked, trying not to be lewd in the matter, but he was excited at the thought. 

(Y/N) stiffened and her face became a darker pink at the question. Lie with a unicorn…? Quite the story that would make for her children she were to have in the future, but she only knew this creature for what he was and that was not enough to have her purity taken from her. “I thank you for the offer, Jacob,” she said gently, moving her hand upon his neck to rub it kindly, “but…is there any other way to which I can offer my thanks for you saving me earlier?” 

His ears reclined backward to catch her disappointing answer, but Jacob did little to show it stung to hear it. “Will you come back to my woods then after this night is over?” he asked, remaining still. “I desire your company still.” 

(Y/N) took her chance to slide down off of Jacob’s back, moving to gently touch upon the slope of his nose and ease him. “I promise to.” 

Again, her words held honesty, and Jacob had little desire to question her truth. 

As he gently nudged against her palm, (Y/N) dug into her pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a single shilling upon the cord. “This was my father’s who has long since passed from the Great War when I was born,” she said kindly, taking the handmade necklace and looping it upon Jacob’s horn to let it rest there nearly between his eyes. “I will return for it, so treat it as though it is the most precious treasure you own.” 

Jacob’s nostrils flared, slightly bowed his head as a means to thank her. “I can find you, (Y/N),” spoke the unicorn honestly. “Do not worry of seeking me out. You have a spirit I would recognize miles away.” 

(Y/N) smiled, bringing her hand reluctantly back from the necklace belonging to a man she never truly got to know but aided in her creation. “I will return when able, Jacob. Thank you again for saving my life,” she whispered, caressing his cheek once more before taking her leave from the enchanted forest.

 

**-=Months Later=-**

 

**{{** _I asked her time and time again to let me be the one that were to sleep with her, but constantly, (Y/N) resisted.  
_

_I wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or impressed by her disregard to bed me, but to look back on that moment now, I would honestly say I was impressed more than insulted. My pride was insulted, but my heart was impressed that she would not rest with a unicorn just to say she did it.  
_

_But…the more I spent time with her, the more I yearned for it. Any bloke would be lucky to have her, and it was becoming more of a thirst to keep this treasure to myself than let her be anybody else’s.  
_

_How ironic…a unicorn wanting to keep a mortal as his own rare treasure and find…_ **}}**

(Y/N) removed the shilling necklace from Jacob’s horn upon her meeting with him once more that morning. It always felt safer with her regardless of Jacob keeping his promise to tend to it well. She had brought her books to try and read to him and keep him company though he was a bit insulted by some of the writing and myths in regards to unicorns. 

“I suppose they at least got some of their facts right,” hummed Jacob from where his head remained upon (Y/N)’s lap. 

“Unicorns are considered mythical beasts,” reminded (Y/N) with a playful laugh. “Even I found it hard to believe that one came to my own rescue.” 

Jacob stifled a laugh within his throat as he lazily moved his legs out from under him. “You did say that your own mum saw one, didn’t she?” 

(Y/N) had been vague in regards to that moment—that her mother had seen a unicorn within these woods sometime ago, but she didn’t think the story held any importance. “It happened weeks after I was born, actually,” (Y/N) began, fondling with the shilling necklace she kept within her pocket in worry that if she wore it, the cord would snap, and she would lose it. “It’s a long story, I suppose. Are you sure you wish to hear it?” 

“I am not going anywhere,” commented Jacob as he moved his head upon her lap to get a better look into her eyes. 

“It was when the Great War was happening,” (Y/N) started, gazing upon Jacob curiously. “I am not sure if your woods ever encountered it.” 

“We keep such ill tidings from our borders,” answered Jacob with a lazy sigh. “Or perhaps, humans are indeed a lot more sensitive to our magic than we give them credit for.” 

“Well, the war between the two countries ignited, and in desperation to escape its fires, my mother set off to find refuge as my father stayed behind to fight for the cause and to grant my mother a means to escape. I was told the war was fierce and smoke and flame were the only things in which you could see from inside the castle town’s walls for days on end.” (Y/N)’s fingers began to idly play with Jacob’s forelock while recalling the tale. “However, the night air was cold and unfair to us both, and as my mother came upon these woods, she had found that I died in her arms…” 

Hearing such a thing, Jacob’s eyes began to open again and his ears slowly moved to attention. 

“She wept here in the sanctuary of these trees, mourning over the loss of her daughter when a creature bathed in white light began to approach her. It was a unicorn, and why a unicorn would take interest in her confused my mother; though inwardly she was begging it to be some miracle she needed from the gods.” Her fingers drifted downward to his neck and gently motioned her palm back and forth to sooth Jacob. “The unicorn touched my forehead with its horn, and in that moment, I was brought back to life.” 

“You don’t say…” Jacob murmured in disbelief that the maiden had somehow found a calling back to these woods. 

“Immortal creatures they are, and my mother forgot about the story when news of my father’s passing touched upon her in the following town,” (Y/N) continued, her words bleeding of heartache. “She told me when I was older of the story and how she wished with all her might to thank the creature responsible, for she could have lost more that evening. So, that was why I was here looking for a unicorn.” 

**{{** _I could have told her.  
_

_However, my worry was that I would tell her she already expressed her thanks, and that could be the end of me seeing my treasure.  
_

_Call me spoiled…call me selfish…but I didn’t want to lose her_. **}}**

“I am sure that unicorn is relieved to have been able to save you, my lady,” said Jacob in hopes of not incriminating himself. “It is forbidden to give a soul back to someone who has lost it. We could be punished by the Goddess of the Forest if she were to ever find out as that is acting out against the Lady’s strings of fate.” In that moment, Jacob grew weary of his unicorn form and used his magic to transform back into that of a human man, sitting upright to stare upon (Y/N)’s eyes once more. 

“They risked a lot, and yet…we are unable to thank them,” (Y/N) said disappointedly. 

“I am sure he or she knows,” chuckled Jacob, slipping his hand upon her own to feel her warmth blanket his senses. “I am glad that they did it…for it means I was able to meet and be with you, (Y/N).” 

“I am sure you say that to all the virgin women,” (Y/N) spoke teasingly. 

Jacob’s brow wrinkled slightly as he spoke the truth. “I do speak from the heart, but the women then take my words and think I mean only to steal something precious from them and never love them as they wish.” His face contorted into pain at the thought. “Since when did continuous mating meant we were in love? Does spending time with one another not count for anything? Do my gifts I could give hold little value as well?” 

(Y/N) felt pain in that statement as she could see he was hurt before. Her hands upon his cheeks to steady him, she caressed his skin that was silky and smooth against her fingers minus the beard he had. “To be in one’s company is more than enough,” she whispered, kissing upon his lips then as if to share in his pain. 

**{{** _My heart raced not in the excited sense of being free and running wild, but in a rather euphoric manner.  
_

_Bloody hell, her kiss on its own was like resting out in the cool rays of the sun, surrounded by nothing but the peaceful songs of birds and the canopy of the trees rustling against the breeze of the wind. I felt calmed and excited all at the same time.  
_

_Was this possible?  
_

_Again, I had been with many virgins, but (Y/N) felt different. It took all my strength not to claim her then and there, but I still let my desire be known no matter how lewd it could feel rubbing her inner thigh against my patched clothing._ **}}**

“Your eyes still do not see me,” (Y/N) commented, touching his cheek again as her sight shifted back and forth as if to hunt for her reflection though finding herself lost in nothing but the forest. 

“But they do only see you,” corrected Jacob. “And if you put no faith in the idea that my eyes do…then let it be known that my heart does at least…” 

(Y/N) hesitated, moving her fingers through his hair once more as she steadily breathed inward and then released it. “Will it hurt?” (Y/N) asked nervously. “Already I give you my heart, but I worry of that being riddled in pain.” 

“Do you trust me to love you and treasure your body as much as I do your heart?” Jacob asked curiously, his fingers caressing her now in return as he toyed with her hair. 

“You have waited patiently for me,” (Y/N) reminded him as she brought him closer to kiss upon the mark of his forehead where the horn once rested. “Neither man nor beast would be so kind in my wishes.” 

A smile tugged upon his lips. “I suppose I am both in those instances,” he playfully commented, kissing her yet again but rather hungrily as he yearned for that sensation to ease upon his body once more. 

**{{** _Her body was mine…but more importantly, her heart was in turn. My fingers grasped upon her as though I worried of losing her. She was more than pure but harnessing a small fraction of my own power as well no thanks to my actions years before.  
_

_(Y/N) dared to try and hide what she deemed imperfect of herself from me and the forest’s sights, but I wanted to expose her for me to marvel at. She had seen me at my best within my unicorn form, and now I wished for the same in return.  
_

_How could her world lead (Y/N) to believe she was flawed? She was perfect…and I wanted to show her that with every kiss upon her lips, her breasts, her belly, and then her inner thighs.  
_

_The smell was intoxicating and even I couldn’t resist the urge to kiss upon the dripping pedals of her flower like some sultry lover. The cries of her excitement spurred me onward, and before long, I was hovering over her with heavy breath escaping my lips_. **}}**

His nose nuzzling against her own, his heated gasps were the only things she could taste for a moment. “Just hold onto me…as though you are riding me bareback in my unicorn form,” he teased, letting her arms wrap around him tightly and legs straddling his lower back. 

Eyes widening at the feel of her thighs pressing upon him again, he snorted to be rid of the eagerness to be aggressive as he pushed the swollen head of his erection upon the lips of her waiting entrance. 

(Y/N) arched her back and her fingers dug into his skin as she cried out from the pain that began to mount the more he continued onward. “St-Stop, stop! I don’t think y-you’ll fit!” (Y/N) exclaimed, her body quivering in a mixture of pleasure and pain as her heels dug upon his lower back. 

“Pay it little heed,” Jacob urged through his grunts, trying to be slow as he pulled outward only to push slowly back in again to let (Y/N)’s lubrication ease his actions. Eyes closed and his mouth agape, he focused on the warmth that groped and teased his cock upon every thrust inward. 

**{{** _I did try to take it slowly, but it was difficult with that invisible hand pulling upon my length as if to demand I go onward and lay claim to her pure temple.  
_

_I could feel her barrier in truth, but the rubbing of her fleshy walls nearly made me buck in that human form and sheath myself completely without thought.  
_

_But I am both man and beast, and I know a woman’s limits as well as my own. I wanted her to enjoy herself and not become fearful of me because of my animalistic desire to be the one she’d remember and surrender her heart to.  
_

_And it was there, in that moment of heated bliss that I felt it. The smell of blood was foreign to most, but to me, it was starting to become second nature in its presence. I had taken her purity from her, and it made her all the more desirable…  
_

_I could tell (Y/N) she were beautiful till the Goddess herself silenced me, but in that moment of her taking and accepting my seed and feeling the wet warmth of my chest upon her own, I had a feeling she may have already known how I truly felt without the use of words_. **}}**

(Y/N) kissed him once more time and time again as if eager to keep him there in her embrace. A part of her was worried, however. His talk of how women dismissed him after the fact had her concerned she may do the same. 

“You will truly never leave me…?” (Y/N) begged for an answer more than asked as she tried, yet again, to search for herself in the enchanted being’s eyes. 

“You have the ability to leave me more so than I do you, (Y/N),” Jacob answered cryptically. “Even fate saw to it that you would come back to me in time…” He embraced her, buried his face within the nook of her neck almost refusing to pull himself from her body. 

**{{** _But that’s where fate began to taunt me so…  
_

_(Y/N) was respectful of the idea I could not lie with her again, but that didn’t stop myself from desiring more. The one woman to deny the thought again out of respect and love for me, and I became greedy._

_I didn’t tell her the repercussions this could cause when I seduced her yet again.  
_

_I didn’t tell her…that I could die and surrender my immortality just by sleeping with a maiden who was now impure…  
_

_But she was soiled by me and me alone. In essence, she was claimed by purity, was she not?  
_

_I was a bloody fool…_ **}}**

The forest was the only thing to shade them from their second sexual act weeks later. The looks of the forest colors dazzled her eyes and her hair in turn, and it was there he marveled at her appearance with a smile etching the corners of his lips. “You would put the Goddess herself to shame.” 

(Y/N) smiled tenderly. “Have you ever seen her?” 

“In my dreams, or so I think,” Jacob responded, remaining on top of (Y/N) there in the moonlight. “I’ve seen visions of some maiden in my imaginings, but I do not know who she is. She is faceless or near faceless…the light is so bright, it is hard to see any part of her that could make sense.” 

(Y/N) stifled her laugh, but in that moment of gazing into his eyes, she wrinkled her brow curiously. “I can see myself in your eyes now,” she commented, wondering why that was. 

“What?” Jacob asked, moving off of her then to look at her closely. 

“Yes, I can see myself…” (Y/N) repeated, grabbing at his chin to try and steady his worry as she gazed deep within his eyes. “It’s as though your eyes have become more human?” 

The thought startled Jacob, and it was there he looked desperately into the nearby water’s surface as if to find the truth there. The gentle ripples in the perfection of the water made it hard to discern what was going on, but it was there Jacob began to panic and feel a sense of dread wash over him. Was the icy grip of death trying to call upon him? 

Using his magic to transform back into a unicorn, Jacob reared backward and flattened his ears as if to try and be rid of the fright that was trying to choke him. “I-I must go!” Jacob insisted, tearing off and away from (Y/N) in desperation. 

“Jacob! Wait!” (Y/N) pleaded, reaching out to him, but the unicorn did not stop. 

**{{** _Have you ever imagined what it would be like to be immortal and have no fear of death finding you and having all the time in the world to enjoy the changes and growth of this world? Now, imagine that being stripped from you centuries later…  
_

_Imagine your body feeling as though it were rotting underneath you and that, in a mere few years, you would find yourself at death’s door. My body was dying all around me now, and my hair—once pure and white as the moon itself—was beginning to brown and wilt like a flower unable to hold nourishment any longer.  
_

_I was frightened…For once in my life, I was scared and I even cried upon my sister’s shoulder knowing I would no longer be able to stay in this world with her and father.  
_

_My father, who would have gladly scolded me and taken pride in fate teaching me a thing as revenge for my wild methods did his best to comfort me. Perhaps, it was in that moment I realized how dire it was…  
_

_(Y/N) didn’t find my appearance disgusting by any means. She said it suited me, and that I was still beautiful and magical to her. I found some relief in that thought_. **}}**

“But what now?” Jacob asked, discouragement upon his words. “As a unicorn I had no ambitions or desires to do much, and now that my time is limited, I feel there is so much I could be doing before this world decides it is my time to rot into the ground.” He reclined his head against the nearby trunk of the tree, closing his eyes in regret. “I feel as though I have nothing to live for…” 

(Y/N) reached for his cheek, getting him to gaze upon her as she spoke from her heart. “You have me to live for, Jacob. To grow old and die is not as miserable as you make it seem, for all things die,” she reminded him with a morbid yet brief laugh. “Come back with me to my village, and I promise you that…I promise you that we can make a life worth enjoying till our dying days…” 

Jacob smiled at that thought, feeling his heart tighten in relief that the Goddess wasn’t so cruel as to remove (Y/N) from his life as well. “You will need to guide me. I am but a wild stallion lost in a human’s world.” 

(Y/N) took to her feet, offering her hand to him then and smiled. “We have years for that, and it’s a lot longer than you think it is.” 

**{{** _And I accepted.  
_

_I left the forest and took to the nearby village where I married (Y/N). She blessed me with five children—three boys and two girls. During those times of being a father and feeling human, I had nearly forgotten my birth as a unicorn.  
_

_It’s as though the gods wish of me to forget for each dream I have of being back in those woods feel merely as that…a dream and hardly a memory.  
_

_Would my children need to know anyways? No. The love I have from them and the work I do as the ‘warrior with the twisted blade’ should be more than enough. They see me as a champion, and that gives me the immortality that I would need in this human world compared to empty immortality as a unicorn.  
_

_No, I never told (Y/N) that I was the unicorn who saved her, and perhaps, it is better she not know till the moment is right; a story to save for a rainy day, maybe, if I can truly remember it…_. **}}**

The pages were old and warn and, perhaps, the story was written when her father was a younger man. Lillian smiled but quickly stopped reading and hid the diary behind her when she heard the door open to her father’s study. 

“Lillian!” Jacob scolded to his oldest, wrinkles having adorned his aged face as he was well into his 40s by now, and time had been catching up with him. “Have you not heard me calling you?” 

“I-I apologize, father,” Lillian responded, keeping the book out of sight right near his desk. “I was enraptured in a mere fairy tale, I suppose.” 

“Well, your prince charming is waiting just down the way,” Jacob commented in a mixture of sarcasm and wit as he nodded over his shoulder. “Finish whatever it is you’re reading, and let’s be on with it. The lad won’t wait all day!” And with that said, he shut the door and let her be in peace. 

Lillian looked back to the diary, smiled and opened it back to the final page once more. 

**{{** _Perhaps that is why I write this journal now. I want to retain my origins regardless of how mad I may sound to others in this quaint little town. Maybe when I am an old man, I will look back on this and think it a mere fairy tale I wrote when drunk.  
_

_Who knows now…_ **}}**

Lillian read the rest of it to the end before shutting the diary and hurrying out to meet her father for their journey to the ball that was happening within the castle walls themselves. Keeping her dress out of her way, she was mindful of the chickens and cows that nearly ventured into her path before making it to the carriage her father had prepared. 

“And what story had you so engrossed?” Jacob asked curiously as she shut the carriage door and began to fix her hair, which was nearly falling into her face. 

Lillian’s eyes looked about before sucking in her lower lip to think. A smug grin upon her face, equal to that of her father’s clung to her lips. “A story about unicorns.” 

Jacob’s old eyes glistened for a second at that remark as the driver soon started up the carriage and took it down the old, cobblestone path. “Of unicorns, hu? Remind me to tell you a better story when we get home then.” 

**{{** … _But to be honest, what does it all matter now?  
_

_(Y/N) has loved and cared for me even during days I’ve grown ill and found my body fatigued and in pain. My children have given me energy and promise and shown that I can leave my mark in this world beyond just existing.  
_

_It is better to live a life surrounded in meaning and love than to live a hollow life full of immortality.  
_

_~Jacob Frye_ **}}**


End file.
